


lucky to have you

by no5simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkwardness, Band Fic, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5simp/pseuds/no5simp
Summary: Bokuto's band is looking for a new member, from tsukkishima's suggestion, and meets a cute boy at their gig.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	lucky to have you

He rattled off shitty notes that turned into not-as-shitty riffs, humming random melodies until he came across one that sounded right. Once he found the right variation, he would really only repeat it a few times to memorize it, but to his roommates it sounded like he would do it about 500 times.

“Turn it down, Kou!” A voice hollered from down the hall, and before he knew it his door was being swung open.

Bokuto was laying on his back, his Gibson Hummingbird laid against his stomach with his head back. He glanced at the man in the door, giving a small nod. 

“Sorry, I’m trying to figure out a new song,”

“It’s two in the morning.” Osamu sighed, walking further into the room. He sat down beside Boktuo, eyes scanning the room silently.

Bokuto had moved in with Osamu after his first year of college, which he absolutely despised. School just wasn’t for him, but he couldn’t afford his own apartment and all of his friends were stuck in dorms, besides Osamu.

They had gotten closer after they both split from volleyball, maybe they didn’t do it for the same reasons, but it was still something they could bond over, and they certainly did. They may not have been the best of friends, or gotten along all the time, but they were exactly what the other needed at that point in time.

“Is that my shirt?” Osamu asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t think your shirts would even fit me, ‘Samu.” Bokuto replied, sitting up and moving his guitar so it stood on the floor, leaning against his bed.

The man stood and picked up the orange shirt, observing it. “It is my shirt!”

“I never wore it I don’t think, just take it back,” Kou muttered, clipping his capo to the head of the guitar.

Osamu slung it over his shoulder, walking to the door. “You should sleep, too. Goodnight Bokkun.”

“Night, Samu!” He smiled, Miya shutting the door quietly after flicking off the light.

Bokuto laid back in bed and plugged his phone in, tossing it onto his night stand.

Bokuto woke up to pounding at his door. “What?” He yelled, rubbing his eyes. “I was sleeping!”

A man with black hair pushed the door open, propping a bass guitar against the wall. “Practice, dumbass.”

“Oh shit, sorry,” He quickly got out of bed, tugging off his shirt and digging around his closet for a shirt. He pulled on a grey shirt, some sort of band graphic on the front. He then tugged on black pants and a denim jacket, Kageyama averting his gaze to the floor.

“Okay, okay,” He muttered to himself, walking across his room and grabbing his electric guitar. It was a 60’s strat, definitely didn’t fit his band’s aesthetic but it’s what he had.

“I can’t believe that’s the guitar you chose.”

“It’s pretty! If you have a problem you can buy me a new one.” He replied, zipping it into it’s soft case. 

Kageyama smiled a bit, he was proud of Kou. He had worked on himself a lot since highschool and wasn’t so reliant on others' opinions.

He tugged on combat boots with yellow laces, lugging his guitar over his shoulder. “Ok, let’s go,”

Kageyama turned around and made his way out of the apartment, Bokuto quickly following. 

They pulled up to a small house in the middle of a shitty neighborhood, crawling out of the car. Cold air hit their faces, Bokuto’s cheeks and nose turning pink. He grabbed his guitar from the back, handing Kageyama his bass. 

He knocked on the front door, an older woman smiling at them. “Come in, come in, you must be freezing,” 

Bokuto bowed his head as he stepped inside, slipping off his boots. “Thank you,”

“Thank you,” Kageyama echoed. They walked into the kitchen, Tsukkishima running up the stairs. 

“I told you not to come.”

Bokuto glanced back at him with a smirk. “Why, you got anything else going on?”

“I’m fucking your mom in the basement.”

He rolled his eyes, swinging his foot back to kick Kei in the shin. Kageyama didn’t reply, simply set his bass down and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a glass and digging through the fridge, pulling out milk.

“So, fliers.” Kei muttered, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He placed his laptop on the counter, opening it. “It’s too late for this show, but we can get them in time for next week.”

Kageyama walked to the computer, staring at the screen. He furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t we hire someone to design this?”

“I don’t have to do this for you.” Kei bit, staring at the design he had worked on for hours. “You aren’t paying me and I’m not in the band, I can cut ties at any moment.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, his feet shuffling to the others. He stared at the computer screen, the golden orbs filling with stars. “It looks so good, Kei!” He grinned, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“I’m only doing this for Tadashi.”

“You love us, don’t lie,” Kou smiled, hugging him from behind. Tadashi walked up the stairs, rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning,” He smiled, plopping into the chair beside Tsukki. 

Bokuto grabbed the guitar and handed it to him, Tadashi placing it in between his legs. “Thanks, Bo,”

Bokuto smiled. “Mhm!”

Kageyama looked between the pair, a shit eating grin on his face. “Have fun last night?”

“Shut it.” Kei bit, Tadashi turning pink. 

The four headed to the basement, taking out their respective instruments. Bokuto hopped behind the drum kit, his hands gripping the sticks tightly as he bounced in the seat. 

They played through a few songs, Tsukki sitting on his bed and patiently watching. “We need another member.” He stated once they finished a song. “Even out the stage. Maybe introduce a new instrument.”

Kageyama glanced back to Bokuto. “I mean we could use someone older for Bo, maybe a year or two older than me and Tadashi,”

Kou nodded, “What instrument? We already have drums, guitar and bass,”

Tadashi thought for a moment. “Maybe something less traditional? Like strings? Maybe a keyboard or something?”

Kei narrowed his eyes, “Bo can do that,” He muttered. “What can’t you play?”

Bokuto tapped at the drums quietly as he considered. “I’m bad at strings. Like viola and cello and stuff. But I can play string bass,”

Kei nodded. “Then we’ll look for that. Metallica type thing.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “We’re nothing like Metallica.” He stated. “A rock band with strings doesn’t equal Metallica,”

“Whatever,” Kei muttered.

Boktuo adjusted so both feet were on the seat, his arms wrapping around his legs as he squatted. “Where are we gonna find them?”

“Hand out fliers at work, or go to the music shops,” Kei explained. “I can throw something together and get them printed tomorrow,”

Bokuto nodded. “Alrighty. Wanna get lunch before the gig?”

The three nodded simultaneously, beginning to pack their instruments.

Kei walked over and helped Bokuto take apart the drum set, carefully putting each drum in it’s own case. Bokuto wrapped up the legs with bubble wrap, each being stored separately as Kei placed the drums into a large box, being careful not to dent or scratch any of them.

Once they had that done, they hauled all of the instruments and amps upstairs into Tadashi’s van, Bokuto singing random songs as they walked down the street to find it.

They arrived at a small restaurant in a mellow town. They took a table, mostly ordering soups and sandwiches. The restaurant was small and wooden, outdoor string lights hanging from the ceiling and dimly illuminating the room.

They ate happily, exchanging sharp arguments about who would drive the rest of the way, but not a single complaint on why the gig was so far. It was about a 45 minute drive without traffic, but with traffic and the snow coming down, it would take over an hour.

“I’ll just finish the drive,” Tadashi insisted.

“I got it,” Bokuto replied.

“Can you even drive?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kou’s eyebrows shot down to his eyes. “Yes!” He exclaimed. “I wouldn’t offer if I couldn’t!”

“Well you’ve never offered before,” Kei muttered, Bokuto’s eyes shooting over and softening. 

Kageyama and Tadashi went silent, knowing Tsukki had brought the fake argument into something real.

“Zip it, glasses.” He muttered, looking down at his food. He would not let this ruin his day. He wasn’t that person anymore.

Kei stared at him silently, sighing as he swallowed his pride. “I’m sorry, Kou. I overstepped.”

“So it was true?”

“No! I meant it as a joke,”

Bokuto shook out his shoulders as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite. “Okay,”

“We’re- we’re lucky to have you.” He muttered, Bokuto’s eyes immediately lighting up as the other two stared in shock.

“Awe, really Tsukki-poo?”

“I’ll take it back.”

Bokuto quickly shut up, pulling out his wallet and waving over a waitress.

The four paid and were immediately back on the road, this time Bokuto was in the driver’s seat.

Bokuto hauled his huge box of drums up the street and up a few steps, setting them down on a small platform with a shitty fabric awning covering it. He set it down with ease, glancing out at the people passing. “Kei!” He yelled, the tall blonde immediately starting to get everything else from the car.

He quickly set it up, buttoning up his jacket once he finished. The cold flushed all of their faces, small snowflakes falling around them.

Kageyama and Tadashi finished the bulk of setting up, now just plugging their instruments into the amps and warming up quietly. 

“Do we wanna make an announcement about looking for a new member?” Tadashi suggested.

“We’re an hour away from home, no one will be close enough to practice with.” Kei explained, the others nodding as if that was the first thing they thought, too.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Tsukki replied, looking down. “Anyways, you all rehearse, and I’ll go tell them to turn on the power and everything,”

“Thank you Tsukki!” Bokuto grinned, eagerly tapping at the drums. Tadashi began playing a gentle riff, Kageyama adding in bass. Yamaguchi walked around as he played, humming the lyrics softly.

Bokuto watched him happily as people started to gather, one of which was a tall, sickly looking boy with black hair. Bokuto made eye contact, and offered a small smile, getting nothing in return.

Snow coated his hair and eyelashes, at least until he pulled on the hood from his jacket. He looked beautiful.

Bokuto snapped himself out of it and began playing louder, bouncing up and down to the beat, his head moving with each hit.

Tadashi didn’t seem to notice anything, but Kageyama did. He looked out at the few people standing and listening, his eyes landing on the man. He smirked and turned to Bokuto, snapping away at his bass as he walked up to the drum kit, doing his best not to wince at the noise.

“Do you know him?”

Bokuto looked up, still hitting the drums just as hard. “What?”

“Do you know him?” Kageyama repeated, much louder this time.

Bokuto looked out, then back to Kageyama. “Who?”

Kageyama grunted and grabbed Bokuto’s hands, squatting beside him. “Him, the black hair,”

“Oh, no, why?”

“He just seems,, interested.” Kageyama replied, standing back up. He ruffled Bokuto’s spiky hair, it moved rather easily and freely, not appearing to be completely coated in gel.

“Duh, we’re damn good,” Bokuto grinned, watching as Kageyama released his other hand. He went back to drumming quietly, glancing up to the boy.

Tsukishima ran up onto the platform, plugging in the amps and doing all of the wiring. “Okay, we’re all set up,” He stated, situating the microphone on the front center of the stage. “It’s wireless, so you can walk if you get time,” He hummed, looking at Tadashi.

Yamaguchi nodded. “We’re starting, babe,” He whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kei’s cheek.

Tsukki nodded and walked off stage, waiting by the stairs.

Tadashi walked up to the microphone, taking it a few steps back out of the snow. There were now about five people watching them, the band mates silently deciding to make the best of it they could. Fewer people meant it was safer to take risks.

“We’re V-Boys, a small band from Miyagi. I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi, that’s Tobio Kageyama and Koutarou Bokuto.” He began, “And this is an original, nine fifty-two.”

Bokuto began hitting the drums, Kageyama sliding in with a rich bass line, quick and full sounding. They played alone for a few measures before Tadashi joined in, the song immediately feeling more punk and chaotic. The song bordered on folk-punk, blues and rock.

Tadashi sang along, his voice raspy and dry, but it still felt warm.

Bokuto forgot about everything around him, now completely invested in the music. He always fell into his own world when he played, even if it was just messing around on the guitar.

As the song came to an end, Kou had about 10 seconds of rest, where he hopped onto his seat and squatted, as usual. He hopped down after a moment, beginning to play again. 

They put everything into their performance, it looked as if hundreds of people were watching opposed to the few that were there.

They finished the song, Bokuto already sweating. He stood and took off his jacket, placing it on top of Tadashi’s amp. He wiggled out and hopped back onto his seat, looking out at the crowd happily.

Tadashi began playing the next song, Kageyama quickly joined, Bokuto coming in last. He threw his head forward and back each time he hit the bass drum, hitting his drum sticks together. He began singing background vocals, his eyes clenched shut. Kei walked up on stage, sitting on an amp and recording them.

A few more people showed up before the set officially ended, most people leaving once they overstayed their welcome. 

They were now just messing around, Kageyama playing bass riffs and Tadashi spoke with Kei, Bokuto pulling the guitar from his shoulders. He ran up to Kageyama and played along, the two smiling as they perfectly collaborated. 

No one from the first song was still watching, besides the man with black hair. Bokuto glanced over at him, smiling softly. He tilted his head, inviting him up. He hesitantly walked up, Bokuto stopping his playing. 

“Do you play?”

“A little.” The man replied. 

“Here,” He smiled, sliding the strap off his shoulders. “Also, I’m Koutarou,” He hummed, helping the stranger get the guitar on.

“I’m okay,” He said, but before he could stop Kou the guitar was already being handed to him. “Keiji,” He sighed, looking down at the guitar. “Is this a Vintera?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!” He beamed, watching Keiji’s long fingers tap along the neck.

“It’s in good condition,” The man pointed out, playing basic riffs and chords quietly. “I don’t play guitar very often,”

“Do you play anything else?”

“Classically trained on viola,” He replied, glancing up to Bokuto and immediately messing up the chord. 

Bokuto grinned, glancing back at Kageyama. “Are you from around here?”

“Half hour east.”

“No way! We’re over there too, like forty-five minutes,”

Akaashi stopped playing, now just making eye contact with Bokuto. 

“We’re actually looking for a new member,” Bokuto stated shyly, looking down. 

“Oh, I’m no good at band instruments,”

Kou quickly replied, “We were actually looking for strings,”

Keiji considered for a minute.

“Maybe we can get lunch or something and talk about it?”

The black haired boy bit back a smile, looking down at the guitar. “Alright,” He nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a pen. He wrote ten digits on Kou’s forearm before capping it and putting it back. 

Keiji took off the guitar, and placed it over Kou’s broad shoulders. “See you soon.”

“Y- yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just to get me back in the writing groove, but i ended up really liking it! If y'all would like a date follow up chapter i'd be happy to write it :)


End file.
